The Allied States of Portugle
The Allied States of Portugle General The allied states of portugal is a massive, economically powerful nation whose ruler rules with an iron fist and has a notable suspicion of poets. It has a hard nosed, sinical population of about 3.5 billion who are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures it's success on the nation's GDP and considers individule persons as human resources. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins,but it concentrates mainly on Law and Order, although defense and relgion and spirituality are on the agenda. The government meets everyday to discuss the matter of state in the capitol of portugle, portgule city. The average income rate is 100%. A powerhouse of the private sector is dominated by the arms manufacturing industry. The judicial system legislates loyalty, the roads are virtually falling apart, scorpions are becoming common household pets nationwide, Crime--especially youth related is totally unknown thanks to the all-persuasive police force and social policies in education and welfare. Portugle's national animal is the scorpion which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation. Portugle's currency is the portuguese coin. History The allied states of portugle came into being to unite seven warring states into one nation. These states have been warring with each other since the roman empire until the formation of portugle. The current ruler of portugle came to power when the nation was, once again, about to descend into war as the monarch-represenatives of their own states argued constantly and nothing got done. The citezens of the country did not want to go to war again so they found an exceptional leader who was likely to run the country well. The citezens overthrew the monarchs and sent the current leader into power. At first he ruled as a dictator until the economy became stable and the war feeling relaxed. Then he tranformed his country into a new york times democracy. This worked well for a while, but the decisions came slower, and everyone started to disagree with each other. Realizing that this could lead to war again, the leader abolished the democracy and established himself as an iron fist ruler. This has worked better than anything and the government will most likely remain like this for a while. 1992-This year proved great for portugle as uranium was discovered in the eastern side of portugle. As portugle's leader is a trusted man in the world, he was aloud without hassle to construct nuclear weapons. The citezens of portugle applauded this as it meant more national identity. This same year the reports of portugle showed that the army had reached more than 1.2 billion ready to go soldiers and 525,000,000 reservists. Also, the leader of portugle announced that a huge industry movement was to take place to improve portugle's air force. This would take several years to make an impact but it eventually produced thousands of aircraft. 1995-Apparently, some alien sightings were reported by 1,234 citezens and this caused a little alarm in the government of portugle. The military advisor of the leader of portugle advised that it probably wasn't aliens, but foreign spyplanes. As a result, AA guns and missile launchers were made ready even in public areas and cities to shoot down spyplanes.